


Marquee Moon

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, demodogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Billy helps out with some demodog bustin'.





	Marquee Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Via a music shuffle based prompt.

_Life in the hive puckered up my night,_

_A kiss of death, the embrace of life_

_Ooo there I stand neath the Marquee Moon,_

_I ain’t waiting nuh ah_

**September 1985**

When he told them later how good it felt to kill monsters, they all looked at him like he was nuts. But they tended to look at him like that anyway since “The Reconciliation of 1985” as Max’s little friend, Henderson, called it. Except for Max. She just rolled her eyes and called him a dick. Which had been a huge step up from “psychotic asshole.”

Billy, expecting Steve Harrington aka “Cherry Pie” when he was in decent mood (which was more often these days) gave his hair one final spritz and sure enough, he heard a pounding on his door.

“Jussa sec! Jesus!”

Nobody else was home and Billy stomped through the house, expecting to throw open the door and get a well-coiffed and seductively smirking Harrington. Instead he threw open the door and got a well-coiffed and panicked looking Harrington.

“No date tonight,” Steve said. “We got trouble. Need your help.”

“Who’s we?” Billy said warily.

Steve’s BMW honked and Nancy Wheeler shouted from the driver’s seat, “C’mon! Hurry up!”

“We got monsters,” Steve said. “Six of em’.”

“Demodogs!” That was Henderson, leaning out of the back window.

Steve started dragging him by the arm and Billy dug in his heels. “Hold on, you said there were no monsters because the scary chick with the nosebleeds closed the gate thing.”

“We thought that was true. We gotta hurry. You have a weapon to kills these shits with?”

Billy looked at Steve and looked Nancy, bouncing in the driver’s seat with impatience, and Henderson who threw up his hands as if to say, “ _Well_?”

“You said you still had some making up to do,” Steve said. “Here’s your shot.”

“Yeah, fuck yeah, let’s kill some monsters.” Billy ran around the side of the house and a minute later returned with a sledgehammer from his dad’s bunch of totally unused tools piled up next to the garage.

“Yeah, that’ll do,” Steve said approvingly and tossed him a wink.

“Get a room!” Henderson shouted. “We’re burning daylight here!”

In the car (where somehow Billy ended up in the backseat), Billy tossed Henderson a wary nod. “Dweeb.”

Henderson nodded back. “Maniac.”

Then Henderson started to explain things.

“See, we think a few Demodogs got left behind after the closure of the gate and evolved to live outside the hive mind,” Dustin said in a rush. “Or they broke away deliberately, assuming their consciousness was somehow more evolved than the others. It’s unclear-”

“Do I need to know this shit to kill the monsters?” Billy said.

“I thought you’d want to know!”

“I want it on record,” Steve said, “that I thought this was a bad idea without Eleven and Hopper.”

“We can’t wait for them to get back from Chicago,” Nancy said, for what sounded like the tenth time. “There have been  _five_ attacks.”

“And the Byers are all on vacation,” Dustin said. “Jonathan would have been useful.

“Would he though?” Billy said.

Steve snorted a laugh and Nancy shot him a vaguely dirty look. “Oh shut up.”

“And I dunno where Max and Lucas are,” Dustin said with a sigh.

“On a date,” Billy said. “And let’s leave em’ out of it?”

“Agree,” Steve said. “Nancy’s gotta shotgun, we gotta bat and a sledgehammer. That’s enough.”

“So what’s shortstuff here for?” Billy said.

“I’ve set out lures,” Dustin said slowly. “To bring them to the vacant lot off Hawthorn. I’m gonna climb up that little water tower so I can see stuff.”

“Yes,” Steve said. “Up in the tower, far from the monsters.”

“And I’ll tell you what’s coming,” Henderson went on. “You have to wear this.” Henderson handed Billy a headset and Billy curled his lip.

“What. I’m not wearin’ that shit.”

“Just put it on,” Steve said, giving him an amused look in the rearview.

“Ugh.”

“And now it’s raining,” Nancy announced. And sure enough she flicked the wipers on as thunder clapped. It was already getting dark as they pulled up outside the lot and tried to get a look and see if any beasties had shown up yet. Nada. They all grabbed their weapons and jogged through the rain to an overhang, taking stock for a minute.

“We just gonna stand in the rain getting soaked til they show up?” Steve said.

“Better to be ready and soaked than ambushed,” Dustin said.

“I’m always ready,” Billy said, cocky as anything. “Aren’t I, Cherry Pie?” He winked at Steve.

Steve smirked and flipped him off and they scattered into the lot, Dustin dashing off to the water tower and making a careful climb to the platform at the top. The flicked on their headsets which mercifully worked in the rain and Billy, sent to the southwest corner of the big weedy open field, took some experimental swings of his sledgehammer, trying to ignore what the rain would do to his hair. He could make out Steve far at the other end, holding his bat at the ready, pushing his hair back.

There was something really sexy about the whole thing.

“Can you guys hear me?” Dustin said in Billy’s ear. “Everybody say something.”

“I hear you Dustin,” Nancy said.

“I hear you,” Billy heard Steve say. “Don’t fall off that shit, Henderson.”

“I’m here and I’m ready to  _rumble_!” Billy said. “WOO!”

He could hear Steve chuckle softly and mutter, “Dumbass.”

There was a solid forty minutes of doing nothing in the rain and the only thing that kept Billy from fucking off was the promise he’d made to himself that he’d become the complete opposite of his father.  _And_  the memory of Steve kissing him the first time and saying, “You didn’t deserve it.”

“Okay!” Henderson said in his ear. “I got three spotted. “Steve, got one at your ten o’clock about twenty yards.”

And just like that they were off and running. Nobody ended up staying in their spot. For one thing, Nancy had to take shots… which got dicey.

The first time a running nightmare came at him, Billy stood stunned for a beat too long and almost missed his opportunity, but then some unknown reflex kicked in and he took a good swing and got the monster right in the stomach (if that’s what it was) and it went goddamn flying until Nancy shot it down like skeet.

“One down!” Billy reported to Dustin.

“Is that confirmed kill?” Dustin said. “You have to say  _confirmed kill_.”

“Buddy, chill,” Steve said and then there was a grunt as he went to work on another oncoming beast.

Billy heard a sound like Steve wheezing as he went to chase a Demodog into the deserted street.

“Hey, you alright, Cherry Pie?”

“Fine! Stop calling me that in public!”

“Why?” Dustin said. “It’s hilarious. Nancy, at your three o’clock!”

“Damn, Wheeler, you almost shot me!”

“Sorry, Hargrove, must’ve missed.”

“Ha!”

“Fuck you, Harrington.”

“Got one!”

“Oh, good job, babe.”

“I repeat, get a room.”

“Heeee’s my Cherry Pie,” Billy sang softly to himself, and took another swing at a monster that veered out of the way at the last second and headed towards Wheeler, whose back was turned. “Aw shit. Wheeler!” Billy ran and knocked it into the air right at Steve who’d come running over to give it a hard hit with his bat. Nancy finished it off.

“Good teamwork, guys!” Henderson said.

“Yeah, we’re a regular buncha Goonies,” Billy cracked.

“You saw that?” Dustin said in his ear.

Billy glanced between Nancy and Steve looking far too amused. “I…no! C’mon! We got monsters to kill!”

Eventually there was only one left and Nancy took it down easily with one perfect shot.

Billy stood in the middle of the field, soaked to his skin, breathless and resting the sledgehammer on his shoulder.

“We got em’,” Dustin reported. “No visual activity. Great job, guys.”

Steve came running over and Billy was about to compliment his batting prowess when he was attacked with a passionate Harrington kiss that put him back on his heels, Steve lips were warm and cool from the rain at the same time. Billy could see drops of water on his eyelashes.

“That was kinda hot right?” Steve said, grinning at him in the downpour.

Billy squeezed his hips. “Goddamn right it was, Cherry Pie.”

“Stop calling me that!” And whispered in his ear. “Unless we’re alone.”

 

 


End file.
